Pepsi
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Pepsi was founded and first launched as Brad's Drink in 1893 by Caleb Bradham. Pepsi-Cola (first era) "Pepsi-Cola" redirects here. 1898–1905 On August 28, 1898 it was decided to change the name of Brad's drink as Pepsi-Cola. This is the first Pepsi-Cola logo to be used. According to Sins brand, it is only a scribbled version of the name chosen by the then CEO, because nothing else was available. 1905–1906 1906–1940 1940–1950, 2008-2009, 2014–present This is the latest version of the classic Pepsi-Cola script. It is also on the back of each Pepsi bottle since the new bottle design on June 2, 2014. 1950–1962, 2004-2006 In 1950, the script was placed inside a design of a bottle cap with Red, White and Blue stripes. The bottle cap became part of the logo, but the design of this varies considerably; this example was the most common variation. Pepsi 1962–1973 It was decided to remove the script from the previous logo in favour of a simpler sans serif font. It was also at this point Pepsi-Cola was shortened to Pepsi. 1973–1991, 2009-2014, 2018 1973-1987, 2009-2014, 2018 A new logo was introduced in 1973 on the basis of the Cap swirls bottle. A feature of this logo is the red and light blue stripes. 1987–1991 In 1987, the logo was modernized, with the typeface changed to a font similar to the one that would be used for the next sixteen years. 1991–2008, 1991-2010 (International), 1991-2014 (Mainland China) 1991–1998 A redesigned and streamlined logo was introduced on September 24, 1991, with the text italicized and outside of the swirls for the first time. *New York Times 1996–1998 (International) In April 1996, Pepsi launched "Project Blue" in several international markets outside the United States. The launch included extravagant publicity stunts, such as a Concorde airplane painted in blue colors (which was owned by Air France) and a banner on the Mir space station. *New York Times: Pepsi Introduces a New Look For Its International Markets *Landor Associates 1998–2003 A new logo similar to that of "Project Blue" was introduced worldwide on August 28, 1998 to celebrate the centennial anniversary of Pepsi. It was at this point the logo began to be referred to as the Pepsi Globe. *New York Times 2003–2006, 2003-2010 (International), 2003-2014 (Mainland China) On February 4, 2003, the logo was revamped, with a more modern font and the Pepsi ball drawn in a more three dimensional fashion (a version of the Pepsi globe imported from the 2002-2003 Diet Pepsi logo). It officially ended usage in 2008, but the version below continued to be on cans until 2005. After the current logo was unveiled, Pepsi Wild Cherry continued to use this logo until March 2010. And Pepsi One was the last variant to continue using this logo after the current one was introduced; it switched to the current logo around late 2012. Also, many countries outside the US still used this logo through 2010. *Brand Stories: The Evolution of the Pepsi Logo 2006–2008 On June 2, 2006, Pepsi slightly modified the 2003 logo, by moving the text below the globe. This is the shortest logo to be used by Pepsi and was a logo for special edition cans, from 2006 to 2009. This is also the last time in the drink's history the text is uppercase. This logo was still used in India until January 31, 2010. The globe is more like it's wet, despite the texture. *The History of the Pepsi Logo 2008–present, 2010-present (India) 2008-2014, 2010-2014 (India) On October 15, 2008, Pepsi launched an entirely new logo, but it did not come into effect until early 2009, when usage of the last logo ended. The '''Pepsi '''ball is now two-dimensional again, the word "Pepsi" looks like as of the 1975 Diet Pepsi logo, and the red white and blue design has been changed to look like a smile, which changes size according to the specific type of Pepsi it is used on (i.e. Diet Pepsi or Pepsi Max). In mid-2010, all Pepsi types began using the same size smile as the main Pepsi logo. Pepsi Wild Cherry and Pepsi One continued to use the 2003 logo, until 2010 and 2012, respectively. *Hendrick Motorsports drivers campaign Pepsi Refresh Project ideas 2014–present Pepsi launched a slightly modified new logo on June 2, 2014 along with the "Live for Now" campaign with the words "Pepsi" (thicker from the previous logo). A 2008 3D version of the globe is also being used in East Asia. *Ad Teardown: Live for Now Moments Anthem | Pepsi *Pepsi unveils global ‘For the Love of It’ strapline in marketing overhaul Pepsi-Cola (second era) 2014–present In June 2014, Pepsi and Pepsi-Cola merged to create as a whole by Pepsi-Cola Made with Real Sugar, used in soda bottles and cans from 2014 to present. External links *Pepsi Category:Cola Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Soda Category:Food and drink Category:PepsiCo Category:Pepsi Category:Empresas Polar Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:United States Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Postobón S.A. Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in Russia Category:Indofood Category:Food and drink in Middle East Category:International Category:France Category:Food and drink in France Category:Food and drink in Venezuela Category:Food and drink in Argentina Category:Food and drink in Mexico Category:Food and drink in Spain Category:Food and drink in Japan Category:Defunct in some countries Category:Food and drink in El Salvador Category:Food and drink in Ecuador Category:Food and drink in Paraguay Category:Food and drink in Uruguay Category:Food and drink in Chile Category:Food and drink in the Netherlands Category:Food and drink in India Category:Food and drink in Norway Category:Food and drink in Sweden Category:Food and drink in Vietnam Category:Food and drink in Switzerland Category:Food and drink in Saudi Arabia Category:Food and drink in Singapore Category:Food and drink in South Africa Category:Food and drink in New Zealand Category:Food and drink in Austria Category:Food and drink in Belgium Category:Food and drink in Brazil Category:Food and drink in Croatia Category:Food and drink in China Category:Food and drink in Hong Kong Category:Food and drink in Denmark Category:Food and drink in Canada Category:Food and drink in Finland Category:Food and drink in Egypt Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in Greece Category:Food and drink in Georgia Category:Food and drink in Ireland Category:Food and drink in Italy Category:Food and drink in Israel Category:Food and drink in Iceland Category:Food and drink in Lithuania Category:Food and drink in Pakistan Category:Food and drink in Portugal Category:Food and drink in Poland Category:Food and drink in Peru Category:Food and drink in Romania Category:Food and drink in the Middle East Category:Food and drink in Ukraine